


Some Ideas

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Robert have just gotten back from the Bayern Christmas Party and things happen. Very good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Football Fan Fic Secret Santa on Tumblr. And just in case the rating and tagging it Smut was not good enough, this is a smutty fic. If that is not your thing please don't read this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just for fun.

Prompt: Imagine Person A playfully keeping Person B pinned down as they take B from behind. Person A lays their hands over B’s as they kiss and bite B’s neck and shoulder, whispering naughty/sweet things into their ear. Bonus: They’re doing it in front of a mirror. Person A takes pleasure from the look on B’s face as B whimpers beneath them.

 

“So, what did you think of your first Bayern Christmas party?” Robert asked as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button.

“It was fun, but I think your warning about staying away from Thomas when he has had too much to drink was insufficient. Watching him flail around the dance floor, all gangly limbs with no coordination, was fun, but I would have kept a safer distance if you had warned me properly. You guys all owe Fips a big thank you for helping Lisa wrangle him at the end of the night,” I commented.

“Sorry, I really thought that I had warned you properly. How is your hip?” he questioned as he pulled off his shoes.

“It will be fine; I didn’t fall that hard. As drunk as he was, Thomas still had the wherewithal to not land directly on top of me, so that was a small favor,” I chuckled, taking my earrings out and letting my hair down.

“Well, if anyone has practice falling down it is Thomas. I am sure that was mostly just muscle memory,” Robert replied as I reached up and tried to unzip my dress, not quite reaching the pull.

“Can you unzip me, Robert?” I asked, holding my hair out of the way and turning my back to him.

He slowly pulls the zipper down, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went, all the way down my back. By the time he reaches my lower back and the bottom of the zipper, the air is charged, suddenly heavy with desire. When he straightens back up with his hands resting gently but firmly on my hips I am expecting the hardness I feel pressed into my backside.

“Did I mention how sexy you look tonight, Daniela?” he murmured in my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth gently, making my knees weak.

“No, you didn’t,” I breathed out as he ghosted his hands up my sides, making me moan as he squeezed my nipples softly through the fabric of my dress, before continuing up to rest his hands on my shoulders, his fingers just under the straps.

“Well you do,” he purred, moving from my ear down my neck and to my shoulder, nipping gently with his teeth as he pushed the fabric down my arms, making my dress pool at my feet. “The whole night I have been imagining all of the naughty things I was going to do the second I got you alone. It was the sweetest torture, and it was all your fault. I feel like some form of punishment is in order.”

“What did you have in mind?” I shivered as I thought about his words as he trailed his fingers down my arms.

“I have some ideas,” he hummed as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of my underwear and into the pool of moisture there. “You are soaked; it seems that I am not the only one who has been imaging doing naughty things. I think you need some help with that.”

I groaned as he slipped a finger inside of me, causing me to instantly lose my train of thought. He moved us until I was pressed against the mirror, before lacing the fingers of his free hand with one of my own. The mirror was cold against my bare breasts and I felt my nipples harden instantly.

His lips were still on my neck and shoulders, nipping and biting, leaving marks in areas that were easy to cover. He didn’t remove his hand from my center as he unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants, stripping while still pressing me to the mirror.

I could feel my orgasm building, and my eyes fluttered shut as I moaned, “Don’t stop, I am going to come.”

I exploded, my knees turning to jelly as I succumbed to the pleasure, Robert supporting my weight as I recovered from the high. I slowly became aware again of his hardness pressing into my backside as I came back down to earth. “It seems you have a problem that I can help you with. What should we do about that?” I asked in a sultry voice.

“Like I said before, I have some ideas,” he said, his voice husky with desire as he spread my legs slightly and lined up his hardness with my core. I moaned as he slipped inside of me slowly, impaling me on his cock, his fullness massaging my most sensitive area. He stilled when he was buried in me to the hilt, allowing me to adjust to his size.

I was squirming by the time he started moving, agonizingly slowly at first, building speed until he was pounding into me over and over. “You are so sexy,” he moaned in my ear, lacing our fingers together as he pressed me into the mirror. “I love watching your expression as you come for me, whimpering as I send you over the edge. Are you going to come for me again?”

“I am close, don’t stop,” I pleaded, shaking as he moved one hand back down to my clit, rubbing circles around my sensitive nub as he pounded into me, pushing me over the edge again.

I was just coming back down from my own high when Robert grunted, his hips stuttering out a couple more pumps as he bit my shoulder, before stilling inside of me, pressing his forehead into the mirror over my shoulder.

“That was incredible,” he grinned, basking in the afterglow as he pulled out and carried me over to the bed, cuddling close as he pulled the covers over us.

“I love you, too,” I chuckled as he pressed one last kiss to my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

“When we wake up, there will be a round two,” he promised as we drifted off into a sated sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave me a kudos or a comment telling me what you thought. Thanks for reading!


End file.
